A Lifetime as Harry Potter
by ZelotOneShotter
Summary: Harry dies peacefully in his sleep, or does he?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Something i may or may not continue with later on, who knows.

*GAME OVER*

The words flashed in huge neon letter on front of Harry Potter, age 167.

"what…the hell?" he muttered to himself as the words continued to flash at him. Swiping his hand to banish the words with a wordless spell Harry was unprepared for the 2 words to be replaced with a small paragraph.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have successfully beat A Lifetime as Harry Potter on Hard mode and have Unlocked Cheat Mode.**

 **Cheat mode will enable the use of Special Codes to alter gameplay to the players content.**

 **To start a game with Cheat Mode select [New Game +]**

"Hang on… my life is a video game?" Harry gped as he processed the information in front of him. "That…would explain a few things…"

Had this have shown up when he was in his pre 75 years age Harry wold have totally flipped out breathing hellfire, but after he hit 75 Harry had grown far more relaxed with dealing with events that happened around him.

Going for broke Harry spoke to the whiteness around him.

"I don't really have a choice in this do I?"

 **Not really no, your options are to start a new game or stare into whiteness for eternity.**

 **This is however the 1** **st** **time you have completed the game at all, every other time you died before the end and had to start from the start each time.**

 **That being said, the Difficulty setting was not in the choice section last time you started the game, a developers bug most likely.**

"Wait, a developers bug? If my life's a video game and everyone on planet is part of it, how can there be a creator if I'm the only 1 playing, who's the developer?"

 **If you eliminate all possible options, then the last remaiming option, regardless of its possibility, have to be the only answer available.**

"….you have gotta be shitting me…your saying God created this game?"

 **Correct. This is a simulation game to predict the outcome of Infinity if God decided to create Infinity with magic threaded through its tapestry.**

"I guess no one gets it right on the first shot, and you say I've not ever completed this game before, always dying before the end?"

 **Correct. Passing the game requires the player to pass away of old age. Prior to this last play though, you had yet to succeed.  
**

"How many times have I failed?" Harry asked curoiously, if not a little worried about the answer. He was right to be little scared of the answer.

 **Your attempts at playing have led to 3 Decillion 2 nonillion 1 octillion 9 Septillion 8 sextillion 7 quintillion 6 Quadrillion 5 trillion 4 billion 3 million 219 hundred thousand 876 and 54 reattempts.**

"Holy crap…how the hell did I continue to try?"

 **Every time you have died you were under the impression that this was the 1** **st** **time. Since until now you have never beat the game the default settings for the game were used as your base character, there was no way for you to have known.**

Harry just shook his head at the absurdity of it all.

"Yeah, well you tell God next time not to set the default difficulty setting to Hard." Harry deadpanned.

 **The Developer had a response to that premade, it reads "Life isn't meant to be easy, get over it and get on with it."**

Harry opened his mouth to retort before mulling over the words for a bit internally before conceding the point.

"I suppose I better get on with it then huh?" Harry mused before selecting the [New Game +] option.

 **Select your attributes, you have 25 atribute points to start with and gain 1 atribute point per level up. Due to this being the [New Game +] option, you have access to 10 more attribute points at start to distribute as you will. Additionally because you are here after finishing the game, if/when you choose [New Game +] you will have remembered your last playthrough, so keep that in mind**

Harry looked over the listed attributes and began strategizing. Though nowhere near as strategically smart as Ron had been in his last playthrough, Harry had grown to be quite a cunning individual when it came to forethought, though this largely came about his 45th birthday onwards.

 **Strength** _ **aka**_ _ **Body, Might, Brawn, ...**_

A measure of how physically strong a character is. Strength often controls the maximum weight the character can carry, melee attack and/or damage, and sometimes hit points. Armor and weapons might also have a Strength requirement.

 **Perception** _ **aka Alertness, Awareness, Cautiousness, ...**_

A measure of a character's openness to their surroundings. Perception controls the chance to detect vital clues, traps, or hiding enemies, and might influence combat sequence, or the accuracy of ranged attacks. Perception-type attributes are more common in more modern games. Sometimes combined with wisdom.

 **Constitution** _ **aka Stamina, Endurance, Vitality, ...**_

A measure of how sturdy a character is. Constitution often influences hit points, resistances for special types of damage (poisons, illness, heat etc.) and fatigue.

 **Charisma** _ **aka Presence, Charm, Social, ...**_

A measure of a character's social skills, and sometimes their physical appearance. Charisma generally influences prices while trading, and NPC reactions.

 **Intelligence** _ **aka Intellect, Mind, Knowledge, ...**_

A measure of a character's problem-solving ability. Intelligence often controls a character's ability to comprehend foreign languages and their skill in magic. In some cases, intelligence controls how many skill points the character gets at "level up". In some games, it controls the rate at which experience points are earned, or the amount needed to level up. This is sometimes combined with wisdom and/or willpower.

 **Dexterity** _ **aka Agility, Reflexes, Quickness, ...**_

A measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls attack and movement speed and accuracy, as well as evading an opponent's attack (see Armor Class).

 **Wisdom** _ **aka Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense, ...**_

A measure of a character's common sense and/or spirituality. Wisdom often controls a character's ability to cast certain spells, communicate to mystical entities, or discern other characters' motives or feelings.

It took Harry almost 15 minutes of umming and erring before he decided on his stat choices.

S 1

P 4

E 9

C 7

I 7

A 3

Wis 4

Do you want to commit these attribute points? [Y/N]

Happy with his choice Harry selected Yes

Select Difficulty [Easy/Normal/Hard]

From what the voice said, he had beat Hard, so after a minute Harry decided to say screw it and selected Easy.

'Life isn't meant to be easy, but I did it on Hard so I deserve a little leeway I think.'

That was Harry's last conscious thought before his vision started to blur.

 **Game starting**

Harry's eyes shot open with a start. His eyes darting around left, right, up and down.

'Oh wow, who'd have thought I'd have cognitive thinking as a 15 month old toddler, Petunia will absolutely freak out about this.' Harry thought as he wiggled in his wrapped blanket to free a limb before he froze as there were hallucinogenic images playing in his field of vision, similar to photo bleaching after a camera flash.

 **This is your H.U.D [Heads Up Display], it will show you your current mana and hitpoints, as well as your current status. Additional information will appear on your H.U.D depending on your Perception level.**

'Nice tutorial.' Harry mused before he noticed a small blinking curser in the top right corner. Looking at it Harry blinked, the blinking icon enlarging into a rectangular box that took up the top half of his field of vision. In the box Harry noted the message he had just read was just above the blinker in the box.

Harry then remembered what he just went through, specifically remembering the game mode he had unlocked and chosen to play. His face spouted a maniacal grin, or as much as a 15 month old baby's face could, this was going to be FUN.

Scratch what he said earlier, this sucked!

Staring at a flashing **[/]** in the drop drown box in the H.U.D Harry thought it'd be as easy as inputting **[Add {x}]** x being whatever he wanted, but apparently there were rules to this, when he had entered **[Add XP 100]** the box had popped up.

 **[ERROR: Invalid command]**

'Why isn't this working?' Harry steamed as he lay on the front step of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Then a thought came to him half an hour later of stewing in thought, it was on the side of hopefull and borderline ridiculous but hey, it was his life that was a game, there wasn't really anyone to criticize him that he really cared to listen to, he'd grown out of that a long time ago in his last game.

 **[Help]**

The dropbox filled with information

 **[Addexp (number)]**

 **[Add Level]**

 **[Giveitem (item name)]**

 **[Heal]**

 **[invulnerability]**

Harry mentally grinned, now he was getting somewhere. There were other commands under those but Harry didn't quite understand what those meant and left them be for the time being. Testing it out Harry tried the top of the list.

[Addexp (500)

With a grin he entered the command.

 **[Error: invalid command]**

Harry's ire soared.

As like last time Vernon and Petunia had chosen the stairs cupboard as his dwelling, it was more than fine by him as It took Harry days to find out how to use some of the commands and the Dursleys had barely touched him except to change the diaper he had on, then put him bak in the blankets that he was left in night ago.

'I'm going to milk this for all its worth.'

 **[Giveitem Bottled Milk]** a toddler drink bottle filled with milk soundlessly appeared in front of him. Grasping it in his hands Harry started drinking and planning, this was not going to be last time, now that he knew the rules of the game and how to use commands. Once he finished the bottle Harry opened the command console again and discarded the bottle in the window, which vanished in a blink. Needing to know the time Harry tried another command.

[Time]

 **[3:47 AM August 1** **st** **1991]**

'ok, so I still have time before the zoo family wake up, lets do some command testing shall we.'

 **{Set ….]**

It took days for Harry to finally figure out some of the ways to use the [Set] commands, screw the stats he was given at the start of the game, he maxed them all to as high as he could manage. Apparently however, his infant body had restrictions on how high his base stats could reach based on its size, no amount of cheating could bypass that.

When he tried to set his [Strength] to max level he had received a message in response.

 **[Error: Body unable to handle attribute at this time, max [strength] set at 4/50 until level 10]**

'Well shit, how about this then [Add level 10]' Harry thought with a sneer.

 **[Error: code not applicable in tutorial levels 1 through 10]**

'Oh my god, so I can cheat, but not right now, that's just great…let me guess [Invulnerability]'

 **[Error: status [Invulnerability] unable to be set during tutorial levels]**

'That's just great, so that cheat is pretty much unavailable till I get to Hogwarts, a useful cheat as all hell but useless till I hit level 10. Meh I should be able to get away with using the [heal] command while I'm here, as long as things work out the way they did last time'

10 years later

Living through the Tutorial years, when you knew they were tutorial years, was hell. Harry still shuddered when he remembered he would have gone through that experience over 1 decillion times and each time have forgotten it.

As like last time the owls with Harry's letter, once rejected, started coming in swarms till Vernon had lost it and crammed everyone in the car into the shack in the middle of nowhere, consequently on Harry's Eleventh birthday.

Harry was observing the time on his 3rd hand watch from the Dursley's Harry was able to smuggle access to, counting down the time till his birth time came, that was the time, Harry realized after the first 3 years of the tutorial, which his level went up.

"Four…three…two…one…bingo." Harry grinned a manic grin as a message popped up in front of him.

 **You have reached level 10!**

 **You have earnt 1 Attribute point**

 **This ends The Tutorial**

* * *

 **AN:** Maybe now this bunny will leave me alone. It's based off of the Star Wars RPG The Knights of the Old Republic, the game style, not the content or the story.

If a story like this already exists, that is NOT mmo based, PM me


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** so yeah, still writing this on and off, pretty much a write and see where it goes sort of thing.

By this time, if you haven't realized it, its mostly a crackfic for my own amusement

 **You have reached level 10!**

 **You have earned 1 Attribute point**

 **This ends The Tutorial**

 **Prologue**

 **Wizard Alley?**

Harry snorted reading this.

'God must have a weird sense of humour, well there's 1 way to stove this up his butt.' opening the command bar Harry tried [Invulnerability] once again.

 **[Invulnerability Active]** oh boy was Harry going to stir up a hornets nest now. And just to add insult to injury…

[Add level: 20]

 **[20 levels gained]** Harry's face split a maniacal grin.

"Alright maggots, it's time to say goodbye!" Harry cheered happily, his hands sparkling with energy scaring Dudley awake making him fall off the sofa with a dull but audible thud. Quick noise from the rickety roof of the second floor told Harry Vernon's bulk was fast approaching.

"Boy! WHAT THE DEVIL ARE…you…" Vernon started screaming out in rage before he saw his son on the floor white with fear and Harry with sparking hands.

"Uncle Vernon, this is called magic discharge, come any closer and I'll fry you like a side of bacon with it. I know what I am and I have no qualms of using it on any of you in retribution for how you treated me this past 10 years." There was a boom at the door making the Dursley's jump in terror, followed by two more before the door broke and a giant man stepped through.

"Sorry bout tha'" he said picking up the door at righting it to lean up against the frame it broke from. Surveying the scene he walked into he noticed the sparking hands of Harry instantly.

"I haven' seen ye since yer were a baby Harry, seems you grown heaps since then."

"Who are you?" Harry asked for politeness sake.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grains at Hogwarts, of course you know all about Hogwarts, don' ye?"

"Of course, despite every effort from the Dursley's to keep it from me, I know everything; including the fact that you have my Gringotts bank key. I would like it back please, it is mine after all." Harry asked calmly, a mid range wandless compulsion charm mixed in with the request, who knew if Dumbledore had given him instructions not to hand it over.

"O' course 'arry, I 'av it righ' here." The jovile half giant said digging into his pockets till he fished out a small golden key and handing it to Harry. Harry took the key and slipped in in a nether pouch.

The nether pouch was a section of sub space that Harry had learned to twist around his 90th year to store just about anything he wanted with a nifty bit of magic, all he had to as slash three middle fingers with either hand straight down the middle for as long as he wanted for the size of the nether window to be. Then he's toss anything he wanted stored into it and reverse the action he did to open it.

This action totally flummoxed Hagrid and further terrified the Dursley's which just made Harry smirk.

"Thank you for the key Hadrid, I'll be sure to get my supplies and whatnot from Diagon Alley tomorrow, I'll see you September 1st." a slightly stronger compulsion added to his words ensured that his words were followed. Finding out that all these people weren't anything but part of a game, a non-playable characters (NPCs) was a little disheartening, none of whom he interacted with as alive in the sense that he was; but it offered him an opportunity to do things that would be considered unethical if done to other people, since the people interacting with him weren't people per se he felt no guilt.

'If my charisma is high enough I might just be able to have some bedtime fun with some of the fairer sex in Hogwarts.' He mused with a look that looked out of place on an 11 year olds face.

Don't get him wrong, his last play through had afforded him with a good wife and family, but they would never exist again in the same way they once did, if he played the game like he did before.

'Besides,' he thought. 'Trying to play things out the same way as last time wouldn't make this any fun.'

Hagrid left the shack without fanfare, still compelled by Harry's earlier spell, leaving Harry with the Dursley's.

"Right, well now that that's happened, I'm off, I hope I never see any of you ever again in this life." Harry said with little fanfare before following Hagrid's example and leaving the shack.

Casting the strongest wandless Notice Me Not charm that he could (which due to his altered intelligence Constitution and Wisdom stats earlier on that morning via the [Set] command), Harry entered the Leaky cauldron undisturbed and through to Diagon Alley.

Wasting no time Harry made a beeline straight to Gringotts Bank and to the nearest available teller.

Quickly before reaching the teller though Harry opened the interface and input a command.

[Set language: Gogeldygook]

[Error: invalid command] Harry sneered, not this again. Thankfully his notice me not charm was still active so Harry had a little time to tinker with this till he got it right… which he did eventually get right 45 minutes later.

'Hope I don't have the same problem setting back to English.' His only thought before breaking his notice me not charm and addressing the nearest teller.

"Goblin, I have business to attend to this day, please have one of your own show me to this vault." Harry said primly presenting his key to the teller. The teller stilled for a moment as he heard a human speak their native tongue before he nodded once and did as requested, identifying the key and calling for a cart goblin to escort their customer.

Having no need to speak to anyone in the cart Harry spent the ride in the subterranean tunnels setting his language back to default.

'Probably best not to mess with that anymore.' Harry mused. Reaching the vault the Goblin opened the vault ushering Harry inside.

Once inside Harry opened a nether window and tipped one of the mountains of galleons into it and closed it, returning to the cart within minutes. Without delay the cart rocketed back towards the surface to the lobby.

Casting the strongest charm he could to conceal the damnable lightning bolt Harry completed the rest of his school shopping needs, bar the books and the wand, he knew everything in them already and he hadn't needed a wand in decades so Harry strolled merrily into Madam Malkin's to get his robes.

'Why robes are considered the go to outfit for magic kind is totally mind dumbing, they get in the way all the time with their loose sleeves.' Harry thought with a scowl. He'd buy a set of robes, then modify the hell out of them with all the charms he could think of later.

"Hogwarts dear?" Madam Malkin asked as she spotted him.

"Yes indeed madam." He replied politely as one of her assistants lead him over to a vacant stand with waiting measuring tapes and an adjacent parchment. Harry, after altering his awareness stat after the tutorial concluded, grew accustomed to seeing translucent tags above everything, from people's names and life bars to spells and enchantments on other people.

'Never be caught unaware again.' He vowed as the tapes came to life and started zipping all along his lengths of body. Though it had taken him a little time to get used to it when he entered the ally he was more or less used to seeing the sea of tags everywhere now and this small timeframe afforded him a few moments to catalogue everything he's seen in the tunnels of Gringotts, enchantment upon enchantments as far as his eyes could see.

"Hogwarts too?" a voice Harry recognised instantly cut through his musings.

"Indeed Heir Malfoy, a _pleasure_ to meet you." Harry said evenly. After the Tom Riddle era had passed Draco had tried to start a pureblood revolt again when pureblood were losing majority rights within the economic markets decades after he had finished Hogwarts. Needless to say Draco was nothing like his father and was unable to grease the palms needed to stay out of jail and spent the majority of his years behind bars.

"What House do you think you'll be sorted into? I'm going to be Slytherin, my whole family has been Slytherin, I'd leave if I were to get sorted into and of the others, wouldn't you?" the slick back blonde boy asked snidely.

"I honestly couldn't care less what house I'm in, it's a stupid system to use anyway. Whatever house I'm in, I'm sure I'll cause all kinds of havoc, doesn't matter." Harry replied blandly. Draco gaped at his response but was cut off from rebuking when Madam Malkin told him he was finished and ushered him off and out, telling him to come back later to pick up his robes.

"The school rush…" the shop keep huffed quietly before taking over for her assistant, the assistant taking on another waiting customer for measuring.

"Madam, how much for double layered fabric?" Harry enquired. Madam Malkin stalled at the question.

"Why would you possibly want double layered fabric?" the obvious return answer.

"Charm the outer layer for protections from potions explosions and stray spells cast in halls, Potions is a real hazard, or so I'm told by the passer-by's in the ally." Of course Harry would apply all the enchantments himself, he hadn't lived to die at old age on Hard difficulty last time wearing plain clothing, everything he wore he enchanted the crap out of, a lot of it by this age of Magical Brittan considered borderline Dark but like with the Hogwarts house system Harry had grown to care little for such a notion of Dark and Light; especially now after learning that the world was centred around him in this game.

[Persuasion check: Success]

"I…suppose that it is possible." She murmured as she continued her work.

'After all,' he mused. 'I can cheat myself invulnerable to damage, but I'm betting that it won't count doubly for effects and conditions, better to have the best protections that I can at all times, always remember the 6 Ps, Prior Preparation Prevents Piss Poor Performance.'

"the cost is not a problem either if it doubles the price." He said with a confident smile, moving his hair out of the way to show the scar on his head, a finger on his lips to prevent the gasps from the ladies who saw it from letting the whole alley that he was here.

"Of course young sir." Madam Malkin replied a little caught off guard. There as a few more minutes of hushed silence before Madam Malkin was finished. "That's you all done, come back within an hour to collect your robes."

"Much appreciated Madam Malkin." Harry bid the shop owner and assistant's farewell before leaving the store heading for a light bite to eat. For the entire time that Harry waited for his robes to be finished Harry practiced his magic control, he may be 11 again but he had all the skill and knowledge he did as an elder, no way he was going back to using a wand.

'And just to make sure I'm not going to bite off more than I can chew…'

[Add Level 50]

 **[50 levels gained]**

 **[Attribute points available: 81]**

Harry grinned maniacally again, things were gonna heat up big time for everyone this time.

 **[Prologue: Wizard Alley complete]**

AN: yeah I'm ghosting through bits and pieces, the Game is cannon, but Harry as the only player character willingly chose to boycott a lot of the content because he knows everything already, you would too if you were older than 100 redoing it all.

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm on a roll! started with one fic and i was like, "Why stop there?", and this popped out.

Who'd have thought, eh?

* * *

The time spent between his shopping in Diagon alley and 1st of September was like a blur to Harry, it was like he was on autopilot the whole time till he found himself in Kings Cross station platform 9 ¾.

'Statute of Secrecy much Molly?' Harry mused with a quirked brow as he passed them through the barrier. 'There's helping straglers and then there's calling across the entire station for people to hear…'

It was like seeing an old film you hadn't seen in ages but still pleasant to see, Harry mused as he stared at the scarlet steam train the Hogwarts Express.

'Though it became obsolete and decommissioned after I rebuilt Hogwarts, everyone just used Teleport pads then.' He thought whimsically. Harry spared the passing occupants of platform 9 ¼ with a sort of fascination, the names of so many people passing his field of vision.

'And all of them aren't even real, I don't have a moral obligation to save them all like I did last time…thought I was saving people but they're all NPCs… suppose what they say is true, ignorance truly is bliss.' With a shake of his head Harry boarded the train, his belongings shrunken in his pockets. He had decided against getting a pet, knowing he could buy Hedwig again hurt Harry a lot, she wouldn't be his Hedwig, she wouldn't know him and what this whole thing was about, what he was going through again. It was truly a lonely realization.

Sure it freed his inhibitions of doing whatever he wanted if it suited him, but he couldn't enjoy something by himself all the time, that pleasure would dry up like a pond in the desert.

Shaking his head clear of these thoughts Harry passed the barrier and boarded the train with little fanfare, no ceremony to it so there was no point.

He spent the walk in the middle of the train looking at names above people, assessing their strengths.

'Most of whom I've seen have the average amount of power, except for a few Death Eater kids in the upper years but they aren't a threat anymore.' Choosing a compartment Harry sat down and started going over his list of things to do, using Flagrate spell with his fingers.

Don't interfere with the sorting hat this time, I really don't care this time what house I'm in, unless it been tampered with by Dumbles

Don't show off but don't hide skills either

Actually get a hard copy of the school rules from Cassie in the Room of Requirement to defend your rights to the staff when shit happens

Shit WILL happen, don't try avoid it

Take care of the diadem in Room of Lost Things

Show Snape from the very beginning that you won't take any shit from him

Deal with the Basalisk when opportune

He as interrupted from adding an 8th point as the door slid open, a head poking in.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked quickly, he was in the middle of something and they were interrupting his work. The head of hair quickly took in the visual before him, flaming letters in the air, and a smoky finger raised in the air. With a quickly spoken sorry the head retreated, the door closed.

'Some people, mostly magical raised, have no manners at all…' Harry griped, still thinking of an 8th point. With a jolt of recollection, Harry was quick to write it down.

Kill the acromantula colony in the Forest

Hagrid might have been a good guy but Aragog's family simply were too dangerous to roam the forest freely, especially if teachers were going to set detentions there.

'Then again, they are NPCs and won't bother me at all.' He struck the 8th point off the list just as the door slid open again, Ron's head poking through the crack.

'He didn't find me this quick last time surely…' Harry asked himself with disbelief.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Forgetting for a moment that this is a magical steam train, thus it cannot be full, do you have anything that resembles manners, Ronald Weasley?" Harry sniped. Ron's ears tipped red.

"H-how do you know who I am?" Ron stammered. Harry scoffed.

"I don't think anyone cannot know who you are, your mothers voice carried throughout the whole station, calling you by name. I ask again, do you not have manners to knock first and wait for an answer?" Harry repeated his question. Harry had grown a strong dislike for the youngest Weasley male after the war with Voldemort, he was simply put, a fame coaster, little effort for maximum reward from other people; as his entire years at Hogwarts years demonstrated upon reflection in Harry's elderly years.

"I- I mean, err, I was just-"

"Looking for someone, would be my guess." Ron's ears burned a stronger red giving Harry his answer. "If I were a guessing kind of guy, I'd say you were looking for the scion to the House of Potter, he is supposed to be starting Hogwarts this year. Would that be an accurate assumption?" Harry fired off another question, unbalancing the redhead even more.

"I- I guess so."

"Why? To put in a good word for people like your family? Is that right?" Harry asked sharply.

"I was told that Harry Potter had been raised in the muggle world and would need a friend to learn the way around the wizarding world." Ron admitted.

"I do not need, nor want a guide to 'show me around', I already know all I need to. Failing that there is a heap of literature, which means printed books, that does that just as well as any fellow 1st year, if not better." Harry replied waspishly. Ron's eyes grew wide at Harry's words.

"Then you are Harry Potter! Hey can I see your scar?" Ron asked, seemingly forgetting everything that had just been said to him.

"The scar, which is said to be the mark that Voldemort left before vanishing, is that the scar you are referring to Ronald Weasley?" Harry asked heatedly. Ron, unaware of Harry's spiking ire nodded vigorously.

"No, you can't see the mark that a murdering lunatic left on my skin after he killed my parents 10 years ago, please leave." Harry deadpanned.

"Aw come on mate, show me!" Ron begged. About to vehemently deny the request Harry was interrupted by the door wrenching open again, enter Draco Malfoy and his tagalongs Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle.

"They're saying that Harry Potter's on the train," Draco looked at Ron and dismissed him with a sniff before looking at Harry. "You must be him."

"Your detection skills are masterful." Harry deadpanned again. "Yes, I am Harry Potter, Scion of the Most ancient and Most Noble house of Potter." Draco was caught momentarily off-guard at the introduction. Harry rubbed his forehead out of irritation. "Surrounded by bloody political machinations on all sides…all of you get out of this compartment, I don't give a damn who you are or who your related to, just get out, before I make you." Harry growled, nearly shouting the last part through gritted teeth, he HATED pureblood politics.

"You can't talk to me like that! Do you know who I- urk!" Draco started mouthing off before Harry magically shoved him, Greg, Vince and Ron out of the compartment and into the middle of the train carriage, the noise drawing many heads from nearby compartments.

"You are all annoying, your politics is annoying and if you come near me with that crap again you will regret it." Harry nearly spat before returning to his compartment and locking it behind him with a few spells.

'Screw the list! 1st thing I'm doing is declaring my 'I don't give a shit' policy to the castle and its inheritance.' Harry raved, taking a few breaths to calm down. Harry turned his gaze to the window, staring absentmindedly out at the world as is raced by.

Harry as jolted out of his thoughtless haze when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Finally someone with manners." Harry opened the door, revealing Hermione and a downtrodden Neville.

"Have you seen a toad, Neville here has told his." She asked before realizing who she was talking to. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"

"Yes, like I didn't make that clear enough a little while back? What's the toad's name? No never mind that here you go." Harry held out his hand, Trevor materializing in his outstretched palm. "If it happens again consider letting it go free, whoever gave it to you as a pet must have meant to insult you as pet toads are a symbol of the stupid to those outside the UK."

"How did you do that!? You didn't even use a wand, how did you do that?" Hermione asked straight away.

"Magic, simple as that." Harry answered blandly.

"But you didn't even use a wand, everyone I've seen needs a wand to use magic!" Hermione insisted.

"Well obviously they weren't smart enough or strong enough to do so without a tool, magic is in the person, not the wand; if it were then there wouldn't be muggles, in fact if you gave a battery powered wand to a muggle they could use it just as well as any magical born provided they were taught how to wave it." Harry said dismissively turning around to sit back down.

"But how? Everything I've read in the school textbooks say that you need a wand to cast magic, how can you perform magic without a wand so casually?" demanded Hermione.

"I'm Harry Potter, that's how." 'The only player in the game that has the freedom to cheat through the game at his leisure, except for skipping through this crap…how unfortunate.' Harry added mentally with a huff.

"But! But that's impossible!"

"Clearly it is not. Do you want me to show you something else? Conjuration and transfiguration? Advanced charms? Complex arthrimatic equations? Create a star perhaps?" Harry asked with a quirked brow, totally lying on the last one but there was no way Hermione could really call him out on it if her core fundamental truths of magic she took as law were totally broken right in front of her. Neville took his toad from Harry.

"Th-thank you Harry." He stammered. Harry just shrugged.

"No problem, in fact I'll help you out a little more so this doesn't become a normal thing, if you lose him in the castle it's going to be a whole lot harder on you to find him." Pointing his finger at the toad Harry cast a tethering spell from it to Neville. "No if it gets lost all you have to do is think the phase 'I'm missing my toad stool', and your pet will show up as it did when I gave it to you."

"Thank you so much." Neville said again, nearly gushing with praise, Harry just nodded absently.

"How did you do that spell, what was it, what's the incantation?" Hermione spouted immediately. Harry sighed again.

"I told you, I'm Harry Potter, I created a tether charm just then, and I didn't need an incantation for it because I created it without a need for one." Harry mentally groaned, he'd forgotten what Young Hermione had been like, it WAS a long time ago for him.

"HOW?" demanded Hermione. Harry grinned a very James Potter grin.

"I'm Harry Potter, that's how, the normal rules of magic don't apply to me." Hermione nearly screamed.

"That's not possible! I will find out how you did that, and report you to the teachers!" she threatened before storming off.

"Wow." Harry said a bit dazed, it was like a child throwing a tanty when they were denied a sweet. Neville nodded absently.

"So Neville, tell me about yourself."

'Granny Longbottom has issues.' Harry surmised as he listened to Neville talk about himself. Once the boy started talking, he couldn't seem to stop himself and his home life spilled from his mouth. The entire train ride Neville had spoken about his family trying to coax magic out of him by endangering his life to prove that the boy wasn't a squib like they feared, all but spiting of Neville's passion of herbology. 'And I'm not even gonna even think about what Algernon was thinking…yikes…'

The announcement that they were approaching Hogsmeade station sounded prompting the two boys to change into their uniforms. This also offered Harry a break from listening further to Neville as the boy dove through his trunk for his robes, Harry just used a switching spell on himself with the robes in his trunk.

"Don't you feel better now that you got all that out of your system? You would have been holding that in for a long time." Harry commented idly.

"I…yeah I have, thanks for listening." Neville said, now quite embarrassed. Harry waved him off.

"Eh don't worry about it, no point living life when your bottling everything up like that…live the way you want to live I say, no one's living your life but you; living to other people's expectations makes for a lonely life not worth living." Neville didn't say anything to that, though Harry could see his NPC companion mulling over his words.

Soon enough they arrived at the station and the students departed the train to the dimly lit station of Hogsmeade.

'Firs' yers over 'ere!" Harry heard Hagrid's booming voice call over the platform.

'Righto then, let the games…further commence!' Harry declared mentally as the first years followed Hagrid to the boats.

* * *

AN: hopefully thing will pick up from here on out instead of being so 'static', even I will admit that.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi guys! miss me? heh

i know i'm not the most...frequent when it comes to updating my fics, but it does happen...eventually.

* * *

Harry was quite unprepared for all the tags that were linked to everything, anything that had a charm or any kind of magic done to it appeared in his eyesight as a result of his (cheat altered) Observation Level, which he had put up as high as he could, so there were tags _everywhere_.

Before getting off the Hogwarts Express there hadn't been all that many tags attached to things, tags on luggage and pets saying who or what belonged to whom, when he stepped off the train and into Hogsmeade station his eyes were flooded with charms and the like that were cast all around him.

'There are a lot of Impervious Charms cast of the station, the wood and metal alone…yikes.' Harry shuddered as he climbed into a boat followed by Neville who had taken to following him after leaving the train, The Game sending him popups that Harry had gained influence and Affection Points from Neville, Neville was behaving very meek.

'Augusta Longbottom's handiwork methinks.' Harry thought wryly as he quickly snatched the back of Neville's robes to prevent the boy from falling into the lake as the Longbottom heir climbed into the boat. His balance stumbled again as another two people climbed in.

'Geez, the kid has no centre of gravity, a definite tell that his lack of confidence has affected more than just his magic.'

"All 'bord! And Fo'ward!" Hagrid's voice boomed as the boats began to move.

Harry, having not seen the castle since it was destroyed and rebuilt, was enraptured by the visual in front of him; his facial expression thankfully not seen by the others in the boat with him, he'd have had a hard time explaining why he looked at the castle like he did.

All too soon for Harry, the boats reached the end of its journey and everyone unloaded onto land before forming two lines and following Hagrid inside the castle.

'And I thought that the number of Impervious Charms on the station was ridiculous…' Harry thought as he spied layers upon layers of Impervious Charm on every bit of stone he passed.

'The Founding Four really outdid themselves.' Harry silently marvelled, then remembered that this was a game, struck that last thought from his mind, the Founding Four weren't even really real.

Harry was interrupted from his Observing and internal griping when Hagrid stopped in front of the doors of the Great Hall.

'Eh? Really? Didn't remember the walk to the Great Hall to be that quick…' thought Harry as McGonagall began her 'House is your family' spiel.

'Where to go, where to go…' Harry pondered. He was sure that he could go to any house he wanted, having lived through all the drama once before however, he was not looking forward to playing the childish inter-House point game, or even the inner house quidditch games.

'It's mind boggling that the house system permeates outside the school into the outside world…what a world we'd have lived in if the houses _stayed_ within the school.' Harry thought whimsically.

Harry saw Draco make a move to the front of the group, and on a flip of a coin decision Harry beat him to it.

"Hello everyone! As some of you might have guessed, from the scar on my head, and my little spiel on the train," Harry parted his fringe for everyone to see the mark before continuing. "I am Harry Potter, heir to the Potter family. Before we get sorted into our houses, I just want to say one thing; regardless of where any of us are sorted, I **will not** , I repeat, **will not** care about houses; Gryffindor, Huffelpufff, Ravenclaw **or** Slytherin. I won't even really care about your family house, as it will be you **personally** I will be interacting with for the next seven years, **not** your family. And I'm sure this will make some of you unhappy, who came to Hogwarts for family politics. I am just telling you in advance to keep that stuff away from me. Thank you."

Harry groaned as all that managed to do was start a flurry of murmurs between the yet to be sorted First Years.

"Why did I even bother…?" Harry mumbled dejectedly as kids whispered amongst themselves. Harry was saved from listening to more prepubescent gossiping when the ghosts of the castle floated down, scaring most of the First Years for a moment before McGonagall returned and ushered them into the Great Hall.

Soon enough they were standing in the middle of the Great Hall, two house tables on each side of them as the Sorting Hat gave its house jingle and the 5 tables in the hall looked at the to be sorted students with keen interest.

Then McGonagall started reading names.

And Harry waited for his name, which would instantly hush the entire Great Hall.

Which it did, First Year was the 'everyone loved Harry' year. Till he lost meaningless house points for whichever house he was put in.

Obviously.

"Harry Potter." Que Silence. He did see the teachers look more at attention at his name being called, with Snape being the exception who just hardened his permanent sneer.

Harry moved forward and sat on the stool, the Hat placed on his head.

The hat just touched Harry's crown before jumping off his head with a jolt, yelling.

"Slytherin!"

"That was quick." Harry quipped before moving to the Silver and green table, ignoring the silence that followed his sorting. The silence was broken as students broke into hushed whispers.

"But his parents were Gryffindors!"

"Is he going to be a Dark wizard?"

"He's a traitor to the Light side."

"Ok, that's it!" Harry called out strongly to the Great Hall, the Great Hall going quiet at the drop on a hat. "It's not even 30 seconds since I was sorted and your already talking about my being a traitor to my parents, or the 'light side'; I'm appalled that it would take something so **small** as a school house name to affect so much. Let me make something perfectly clear to you all right now, I do not care for blood status, light magic or dark, half breed or whatever else any of you are, and I detest this house system. If you try any family politics on me of any fashion for any reason whatsoever, you will rue the day you met me or heard my family name." His piece said Harry sat down, a scowl planted firmly on his face, tuning out any and all noise around him.

The rest of the sorting went by sombrely till the end, where the Hat and stool were removed and Dumbledore rose to give his Greet and Scare, as Harry remembered it as.

'You won't see me going there unless it's under wand point, sorry Dumbles.' Harry thought, his mind on the 3rd floor corridor. 'And I'm not going to go risking this play through for the like of an NPC… but I did cheat myself immortal…'

Harry's head jolted suddenly as he felt a legilimancy probe smack into his head, and Harry retaliated. Hard.

Harry took hold of the probe with his occulemency and _pulled_ it. Harry saw three of the staff table stumble as if physically struck.

'Knew it was those three…' Harry thought with a head shake.

"What's got you shaking your head like that, Potter?" a Slytherin asked him.

"Some idiot decided they'd try legilimency on me to read my surface thoughts." Students around him who were listening in all gasped making Harry snort in amusement. "The counter for legilimency, Occlumency is practiced to defend the mind from that; and I'm Harry Potter so naturally I know occlumency quite well."

"Very arrogant aren't you, Potter?" another slytherin, a 3rd or 4th year commented with a sneer.

"Listen, whoever you are," Harry knew it ticked purebloods off when their names weren't known, and this was Slytherin house, they **had** to be purebloods. "If I _have_ to kick your butt to prove that I'm not some prepubescent magical that doesn't know the end of a wand, then I will. I don't have anything holding me back from doing it." Harry replied tersely.

"You think you're so great because you're the Boy Who Lived." Another Slytherin, a 7th year by the look of it, scoffed.

"I don't care about that stupid title, if I have to, I'll prove to you all when we get to the dungeons; where Professor Snape will try make an example of me, and demonstrate exactly why you shouldn't make me your enemy. I am Harry Potter, not the Boy Who Lived." Harry declared passionately. This had many of the nearby students gaping at him in wonder, this was not the Harry Potter they were expecting.

And Harry was expecting a near frontal assault from Snape when he got to the dungeons, the man wouldn't be able to resist the temptation now that Harry was a Slytherin.

He was sure, also, that Snape would have heard his little declaration just then and wouldn't be able to stop himself from going after the son of his most hated enemy.

'That's fine by me,' Harry mused with a grin. 'I'll show him exactly what Harry James Potter is capable of when he's fully trained, as the man thought I was when we first met in Potions class.'

Harry sat, eating quietly, amusing himself with all the potential havoc he could create till the feast was over, where the prefects were gathering students up to escort to their dorms.

A popup message appeared in front of him, a curly scroll with fancy script.

'This is new.' Harry thought as he began reading.

 **Challenge:**

Win support of Slytherin House

 **Objective:**

Beat all challengers of Slytherin house to be named Lead Slytherin.

 **Reward:**

Recognition of Slytherin Housemates

'Well, I have to start somewhere…' Harry thought before accepting the challenge, the scroll disappearing with a puff of smoke. Harry sped off to catch up with the other First Years being led to the dungeons by the prefects to the dungeons.

Where Severus Snape was standing, waiting for all of them, years First to Seven.

"Welcome to Slytherin…" Harry was very quick to zone out of this speech, it was all the standard 'stay within Slytherin boundaries, associate only with Slytherin's, Slytherins this and Slytherins that' blah blah blah.

"…So now we come to the next issue, which one among each of your year groups will lead your peers. Those willing…step forward." The Head of Slytherin finished slowly.

Eyes watched as the majority of the males of Slytherin of each year stepped forward, it was with a general acknowledgment when Malfoy stepped forward along with Zabini for First Year but it was when Harry stepped forward that many started to snicker.

'Seems that my little speech in the Great Hall needs a little reinforcement.'

"Mr Potter…our new _celebrity_ … whose head is so big to think _he_ can compete for Lead Slytherin of his year group... Very well then."

"No, I don't want to compete for Lead Slytherin. I want to challenge you, Professor Snape, to a duel to settle the debt that you owe my family." Harry declared, those listening gaping at Harry as if he were crazy.

" _You_ … would dare challenge _me_ to a duel Potter?" Snape asked, quite taken aback at the sheer ludicrousness of what Harry was asking.

"Quite comfortably, Professor Snape. My family magic demands that your Life Debt to my family be settled immediately." Harry confessed.

It was a no brainer to Harry, with the debt to his House settled Harry could ask a boon from Severus, within reason. Not only would this settle the score between Snape and himself, but it would serve as a demonstration to the whole of Slytherin House that Harry Potter was not someone to mess with, that Harry's declaration in the Hall to everyone in the school wasn't just empty words from the mouth of a braggart.

Harry was going to win this duel, of that he had no doubt.

He _had_ cheated his way to his max magic pool possible, and with his knowledge of his last successful playthrough Harry was sure he had it in the bag, add his smaller size verses Snape's larger frame Harry had a handy advantage.

"Very well. Slytherin house will be shown just how foolish and arrogant you are. Everyone clear the area." Snape demanded. The Students all darted to the walls, the older students moving the furniture out of the way to make room.

The Slytherin Dungeons were actually quite expansive and there was heaps of room for things such as duel to take place, so within moments the area was set.

"Restrictions, Professor Snape, everything but the big 3 is free for use." Harry said, settling the guidelines.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this, Potter…" A twisted look of glee spread across the older man's face as he and Harry got into ready positions.

"Flint," Snape called. "Count down from 3." He instructed, his wand at the ready.

"3…2…1…."

"Sectumsempra!" Snape's Dark Cutting curse flew passed a deftly agile Harry as he unleashed a torrent of scolding water at the potions teacher, who cast a shield to block it.

The water sprayed into the barrier and evaporated immediately into steam, obscuring the man's eyesight for but a moment before the man had released an air wave to blow it away.

That split second of obscuration was all Harry needed to prepare his next spell, which saw Harry conjuring half a dozen anacondas between him and the teacher.

{Attack.} Harry commanded in Pasel-tongue. Harry's use of the serpents tongue stunned the potions master, the students watching gaping at Harry as well.

How could Potter speak the serpents tongue?

Imagine 6 giant snakes, near the width of tree trunks and 7 meters long racing towards you.

This had Snape unleashing a barrage of Cutting curses at the reptiles, his spells blowing chunks out of the scaly creatures before a Ribbon Cutter finally ended them just as they were at his feet.

Then the cut up bits of snakes transfigured into mice that raced at the man within a blink, Snape releasing a searing flame to vaporise them all before directing the conjured flames at Harry.

Harry held his hands out, palms wide before another jet of water shot out from his hands, the water quickly taking shape till a huge stag could be seen running at the approaching flames.

Seeing the animated water creature racing towards him Snape funnelled more power into his fire spell, intent on it running right through Potter's water construct.

"Know what they say about playing with fire, Professor…don't do it unless you want to get **burnt**." Harry called out, letting his water stag get taken up by Snape's inferno which was closing in on Harry fast.

Harry then, to the surprise of everyone, conjured up FeindFyre, the orange black flames, forming a huge cobra that consumed Snape's own conjured fire before racing towards the Head of Slytherin House.

Snape was too shocked to see Harry Potter, son of James Potter, the boy who he thought was going to be Griffindor's Golden Boy, who he had prepared himself to hate like he had hated the boy's father, use FeindFyre of all spells, and seemingly able to control the cursed flames that Snape was unable to prepare a counter to defend against the dark flames before they coiled around him.

"Concede." Harry called out while maintaining an iron grip of his cursed fire, which, despite Harry's last playthrough's power and knowledge, was still very taxing to maintain control of.

As for Snape, he was facing a conundrum, either he be burnt to ash within seconds or he swallow his pride and concede and surrender to the son of the man he hated the most, right before Voldemort and following him, Dumbledore.

This would mean that Potter would have grounds to 'cash in' the Life Debt.

Life or death.

The choice, no matter how unpleasant it might be, was obvious.

"I surrender." Snape called out. Within a minute, the fire cobra burnt itself out, leaving a near molten surface where it had once been, revealing to the watching students a man on his knees, his head bowed in surrender.

Harry walked to stand in front of Snape, who lifted his head to look at him.

"I am not my father, Professor. Whatever bad blood you hold against him, the man is dead, let your grudge die with him. Let it go, or I will make what my father did to you seem like a breeze in the park in comparison."

Harry turned to the amassed Slytherin Student body, all of them looking on in total shock at hat they had just witnessed.

"I hope you all keep what happened here fresh in your minds when you dream up the idea of challenging me, I beat Severus Snape in a one on one duel, something no one else here could boast; if any of you challenge me your end will be… swift." His piece said, Harry moved to the Game Tag that read First Year dorms, catching a glimpse of the Popup message that appeared in front of him.

 **Challenge:**

Win support of Slytherin House

 **Objective:**

Beat all challengers of Slytherin house to be named Lead Slytherin.

 **Reward:**

20% Recognition and support of Slytherin Housemates

 **Completed**

With a rueful grin Harry waved it away leaving his teacher and peers to stand in silence, their minds still reeling at what they'd seen.

One of the most prevalent thoughts amongst the Sixth and Seventh Year students being that Harry, a freaking _First Year_ could summon and control FeindFyre. Compared to that, Harry beating Severus Snape in a duel seemed almost inconsequential.

Then, one of the students realised something even more astounding than all of what they'd just witnessed.

"Potter didn't even use a wand..." they had said bleakly, their face going very pale, his fellow Slytherins following suit, just as shocked.

The progeny of Death Eater's that were present were all equally terrified, this wasn't going the way that they had believed it would, a few looking at the still downed form of their Head of House, surrounded by molten stone, and shivered a little bit.

* * *

AN: Here's how this will go. PM or review a Challenge for Harry to complete, with objectives and a reward, something realistic, despite Harry being a Cheater he still can't do certain things like create a sun, to give an example.

It could be another method for Harry to increase his recognition/support from Slytherin or similar or something completely different.

I'm very curious to see what could pop up.


End file.
